Different Kinds of Heroes
by Enthusiastic Fish
Summary: Lengthy oneshot, team-centered. What makes a real hero? Sometimes, it doesn't take dodging bullets or diffusing explosives. Sometimes...all it takes is being willing to act silly. So now, you really want to read this, don't you.


**A/N:** I had an idea for this story while traveling, and it's a team fic. No one is really featured. All show up about equally. I'd recommend you look at the YouTube videos for the songs that come up (but this is not a songfic), especially if you don't know them; so that you can get a sense of what's going on. It's a fairly lengthy oneshot that is neither really serious nor particularly humorous. It's just a light team fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or the characters. I'm just playing with them. I'm not making money off them. Similarly, I do not own any of the songs I reference. The lyrics belong to Billy Joel, Petula Clark, OneRepublic, Nat King Cole, John Denver, The Cure, Men Without Hats. ...are you intrigued yet?

* * *

**Different Kinds of Heroes  
**by Enthusiastic Fish

_To All NCIS Employees:_

_I would like to remind you that the fundraiser for the family of Agent William Duritz is coming up. As per an anonymous suggestion by Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, we will be holding an amateur dance/karaoke night. All those interested should sign up by the end of the week. The twist is that they will not pick their own performance. Each person will be assigned a piece via an assignment from another participant. Quality is not required, but keep in mind that we have a reputation of sorts to uphold and there will be no dirty or overly vulgar songs/dances allowed._

_I hope there will be a lot of enthusiasm for this and that you encourage those around you to participate in raising money to help one of our agents recover from the fire that injured his family and destroyed both his home and many of his belongings._

_This is voluntary, Ms. Sciuto. You may not force anyone to participate._

_Director Leon Vance_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

There was a lot of interest in the fundraiser, but very few actual participants until suddenly a flood of names came through two days after the memo was circulated. It was an interesting coincidence that it happened after Abby headed on a walk that took her into all the departments in the building. Everyone said that they were doing it voluntarily. Swore up and down that there had been no coercion involved. ...and even Vance knew better than to try and get at the truth...and was glad that Abby had restricted herself to everyone outside of him.

But, rather than let any of the agents have control or any one of the other departments, Vance took it upon himself to make up the lists and send around the message to the participants of who they would be choosing for. Knowing that he himself would be biased, he took the list home and had his kids pick the names from a hat. Although some of the choices made him groan, knowing what might come of it, he had to admit that it was fair. He compiled the list and then sent out the individual emails letting each participant know whose routine they were choosing.

_Dear _,_

_You will be choosing the song and routine for _. Remember that you must keep this a FAMILY FRIENDLY routine. You may not require lewd gestures or words. You may, however, stipulate singing and/or dancing. The participant must have received his choices by one week before the fundraiser takes place. _

_Also, I will know who is choosing for whom. There will be no switching of assignments under any circumstances. You will send _me_ your choice and I will forward it to the participant._

_Thank you for being willing to join in raising money for Agent Duritz._

_Leon Vance_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Two weeks later..._

Tim groaned when he saw who had his name. There was only one person in the building who would take pleasure in making his life miserable. And there the name was.

Anthony DiNozzo.

He himself was choosing for Jimmy which might be weird but was much better than choosing for Gibbs. He wouldn't dare pull anything on Gibbs. Actually, he wouldn't dare choose _anything_ for Gibbs. Almost with trepidation, he read through the message telling him what he'd be doing. At first, all he saw were the words _must sing and use some dance moves_. He didn't know the song, never heard it before. ...and dancing? He didn't dance. At all, definitely not the kind of moves Tony was probably talking about.

Still, he couldn't back out now. They'd already sold a bunch of tickets. There were raffle prizes. Silent auctions. ...and the entertainment.

He'd just have to resign himself to looking like a fool for one night. He glanced over at Tony who was looking a little concerned himself...and then glanced over toward Ziva who looked like she was actually excited. But then, she'd performed as a singer while undercover. She knew how to do it. Gibbs walked in, saw them all and then sat down at his computer and checked his email. His expression remained unchanged. He got up and walked out without saying a single word. Figured.

The elevator dinged and Abby came rushing out.

"Did you all get your assignments? Isn't it cool? I had Henry, you know the security guard, not Henry in Intel, do mine. Henry in Intel refused to do it, even after...well, he said no. Killjoy. I was surprised at what he picked. It's not what I'd pick for myself, but I'm surprised he even knows about this stuff. I mean, he's so old!"

"Yeah, Abbs...just great," Tim said weakly.

"Who picked for you?" she asked.

"Tony."

Tony grinned evilly but then cleared his throat.

"Ziva picked mine."

"Oooooh! What did you pick, Ziva?" Abby asked.

"I am keeping it a secret," Ziva said with a grin. "I had Agent Dorneget pick for me and while I am surprised, I think it will be fun."

Abby laughed. "Definitely! I can't wait to see everyone perform!"

"Yeah..." Tim said weakly.

It didn't make him feel any better that Tony was similarly noncommittal. Served him right. Tim hadn't tried to make Jimmy's life difficult. In fact, he had picked a song he thought would be fun.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tony groaned. He hadn't performed like this in public for years. In fact, he had gone to great lengths to avoid this kind of performance. Sure, he had picked a song just because he knew that Tim would feel uncomfortable with it, but this went way beyond uncomfortable. No fair that Ziva used some inside information to pick the one thing that he wouldn't be able to bluff his way through. Well, he wasn't going to back out. That was for sure. For one thing, what had happened to Agent Duritz was terrible and they looked after their own.

Besides...if Tim wasn't backing out, no way would Tony give anyone the satisfaction.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tim agonized over trying to do the song right for two days before he decided that he was being silly. This wasn't graded. Yes, people would laugh...but maybe that was what he should go for. Why not play to the stereotypes people had? Nothing in his instructions had he been told to look cool. With a grin, he listened to the song once again with his new idea in mind.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ziva hadn't been familiar with the song when she had seen it, but it was a lovely song. Light and airy with a lot of fun lyrics. Not sultry as she often played when she had performed, but she could go classic with it. No doubt, Ducky would also be that way...and Henry probably would, too. She couldn't imagine him getting jiggy with it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Abby knew people wouldn't know what to think with the song she was performing. It wasn't staid, but it was hardly her loud overbearing music. Still, it could be fun, and it's not like she could do a really great performance with the songs she normally listened to.

But she'd put a twist on it like she always did. Abby couldn't stand the idea of doing what was expected of her.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jimmy was really surprised by Tim's choice of song for him at first, but he jumped on YouTube and watched the music video. It made him really excited. In fact, he figured that he could go all out for it. Everyone thought he was weird anyway. Why not try to recreate the otherworldly, rather odd feel to the original? In fact, he decided to call up a couple of friends who wouldn't mind being backup dancers.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Gibbs hadn't performed in public like this in living memory. He wasn't looking forward to it, but still...maybe it was time to dust off his guitar, the one no one knew he could play, and try it out. Everyone would be shocked and no one would know how to respond. Could be fun.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ducky loved the song Keating had chosen for him. It was a classic one that had a range he could handle and wouldn't be so raucous as he was sure many of the other performances would be. He would, of course, get out his tux for the occasion. One didn't perform in sloppy attire. He began to plan out how he would do it. Could he, perhaps, persuade someone to sing duet with him? It might be a lovely chance to renew old acquaintances. With a smile, he pulled out his phone.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Two days before the fundraiser..._

Vance was surprised at how much this thing had burgeoned out of control. He had thirty people performing. He had to arrange for musical instruments, karaoke...and a whole host of other things he hadn't planned on. Still, the nature of the occasion was such that he (or rather his assistant) had been able to get the venue for free, food provided at cost, donated items for the auction.

As he looked through the list of performances, he had to admit that he was interested in seeing how all these things turned out. It would an experience, he was sure of that.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_The night of the performance..._

Vance walked onto the stage. He took hold of the microphone and smiled out at the large audience. Who in the world had managed to spread the news of this fundraiser so widely, he didn't know, but it didn't really surprise him too much.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm overwhelmed by the response to our fundraiser. I hope you've been enjoying yourselves so far. The entertainment will begin in a moment. We'll be following the order listed in the program. Remember that no one is a professional entertainer, but every participant is enthusiastic. So I hope you'll applaud for all of them. With that said, we'll begin with our first performer, Henry Tarlton, singing 'Everything's Coming Up Roses'."

Vance began to clap and then walked off the stage.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Nervous, Tony?" Tim asked.

"No. Why would I be nervous?" Tony asked.

"Because you're playing the piano. I saw the program."

Tony grimaced.

A burst of applause and Dorneget ran off the stage. He'd been assigned to sing and dance to "Cotton-Eyed Joe." He wiped sweat off his forehead and gestured for Tony to go out. Tony took a breath and walked out, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. The audience clapped.

They hadn't been able to get a hold of a real piano, but Vance had been able to arrange for a high-quality keyboard. Tony sat down, took a breath and then started to play. The introduction was done much too quickly and it was time for him to sing.

"_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
__The Regular crowd shuffles in  
__There's an old man sitting next to me  
__Makin' love to his tonic and gin."_

Tony flubbed some of the notes. He knew he did and it messed him up a bit. Still, he pressed on. Singing and playing along. After a verse or two, he relaxed into the performance and enjoyed it. Finally, he was on the final chorus.

"_Sing us a song you're the piano man  
__Sing us a song tonight  
__Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
__And you got us feeling alright!"_

He played the final bars and then sat for a moment, took a breath and stood up. He grinned jauntily at the audience, as if he hadn't been scared out of his wits to come out initially. There was loud and enthusiastic applause. He walked off the stage and smiled at Ziva.

"Ha!" he said. "You were trying to trip me up, weren't you."

Ziva shook her head.

"No. I just wanted to see you perform when it took real skill, not bluffing. You did a great job, Tony," she said, and then breezed by him to the stage to take her place in the spotlight.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ziva looked out at everyone in the audience and waited for the music to begin. She began to sing, feeling comfortable. This was something she had done many times in her life, but it was a change to sing just to perform. There was no hidden agenda, and she found that she loved it. When the chorus came, she sang it out with abandon.

"_So you can color my world with sunshine yellow each day  
__Oh, you can color my world with happiness all the way  
__Just take the green from the grass and the blue from the sky up above  
__And if you color my world, just paint it with your love  
__Just color my world._

_Just as long as I know you're thinking of me  
__There'll be a rainbow always up above me  
__Since I found the one who really loves me  
__Everything I touch is turning to gold."_

The cheery and hopeful lyrics made her smile and she didn't bother trying to suppress that real feeling of happiness.

"_Color my world."_

She made a sweeping curtsey and walked off the stage. Tim hurried up to her.

"That was amazing, Ziva! Really! You were amazing," he said.

She could see that he was very nervous, but it wasn't his turn yet.

"Thank you, McGee," she said. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Yeah, it was good, Ziva," Tony said.

They had three more to watch and then it was Abby's turn. She almost ran past them to the stage, grinning as she moved out. Once she got to the stage, she walked to the mike.

"I'm going to change things up a little bit," she said. "Because that's what I do. So I'm going to sign my song: 'Friday, I'm in Love' by The Cure."

Then, she stepped away from the microphone and stood center stage. The music began and she started to sign. The words went fairly quickly, but Abby's fingers were up to the challenge. It had taken her some practice to get the signs just right to get the feel of the song as well as being enjoyable to look at. Some of the lyrics made very little sense, and she had enjoyed the challenge of signing them.

_Dressed up to the eyes  
__It's a wonderful surprise  
__To see your shoes and your spirits rise  
__Throwing out your frown  
__And just smiling at the sound  
__And as sleek as a shriek  
__Spinning round and round  
__Always take a big bite  
__It's such a gorgeous sight  
__To see you eat in the middle of the night  
__You can never get enough  
__Enough of this stuff  
__It's Friday, I'm in love_

_I don't care if Monday's blue  
__Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
__Thursday I don't care about you  
__It's Friday, I'm in love._

When she finished signing, she was thrilled with the applause from the audience. A couple of people at the back gave her a standing ovation. It was a part of her life and one that she enjoyed sharing with others...and she enjoyed performing. She curtseyed and then ran off the stage.

"Did you see? How did I do?" she asked...anyone who happened to be there.

"Your fingers were flying, Abbs," Jimmy said.

"What's up with you?" Abby asked, noting that Jimmy was dressed like a medieval serf...or something.

Jimmy grinned. "I'm going to recreate the music video...as much as I can. Those guys over there are my backups."

"You got backups?" Tim asked.

"Yeah! I have some friends who love this kind of thing."

"Looks like you're up," Abby said. "Have fun!"

"I will," Jimmy said. He gestured to his friends. "Let's go!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jimmy felt no nerves at all. It was so much fun to do something off-the-wall and have it be for a good cause...so that no one could complain that he was being weird.

Instead of standing at the microphone, he had a wireless microphone. He and his friends started across the stage as the music began. He didn't have the set of the music video, but he had recreated the costumes as well as he could. So he was dressed as a kind of Renaissance man. He had a friend dressed like a jester and another as a country maiden...or something.

"_We can dance if we want to  
__We can leave your friends behind  
__Cause your friends don't dance  
__And if they don't dance  
__Well they're no friends of mine."_

Jimmy pranced all around the stage and recreated the same moves that he'd seen on the video, including the awkward-looking stiff bouncing that they did. It was fun.

_I say, we can dance, we can dance  
__Everything is out of control  
__We can dance, we can dance  
__We're doing it from wall to wall  
__We can dance, we can dance  
__Everybody look at your hands  
__We can dance, we can dance  
__Everybody's taking the chance. _

_Safety dance  
__We'll safety dance  
__Yes, the safety dance _

Jimmy didn't bother with trying to recreate the series of images that played in the last second of the video. Instead, he did the classic, fist in the air with his friends arrayed in poses around him.

He got a standing ovation and he laughed with delight as he bowed and then ran off the stage with his friends.

"Wow, Palmer. That was pretty impressive," Tony said.

Tim nodded. "I'm so glad you had fun with the song I chose," he said.

"Oh, it was great, Tim," Jimmy said. "Hey, is that Gibbs next?"

Everyone spun around and faced the stage to see what in the world Gibbs would be doing.

"Does he have a guitar?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs plays the guitar?" Tony asked.

"Is he going to sing?" Tim asked.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Gibbs sat on a stool, guitar in hand and started playing. He started singing. He knew his voice wasn't the strongest in the world, but he could carry a tune and that was all he cared about. He wasn't about to perform for laughs.

As he played, he was suddenly struck with memories of Shannon. It gave him a pang, but not as strongly as it would have a few years ago.

"_I hear her voice  
__In the mornin' hour she calls me  
__The radio reminds me of my home far away  
__And drivin' down the road I get a feelin'  
__That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday _

_Country Roads, take me home  
__To the place I belong  
__West Virginia, mountain momma  
__Take me home, country roads" _

He finished the last repeat of the chorus, stood, bowed and then walked off the stage, although he was gratified to hear the enthusiasm in the applause. It wasn't polite. He knew that.

"That was great, Gibbs!" Abby said and hugged him. "I didn't know you could play the guitar!"

"Don't play it much anymore."

"Great job, Boss," Tony said.

Tim and Ziva both nodded in agreement.

"You're up after next performer, McGee," Gibbs said.

Tim grimaced. "I know."

He hurried off to put on his costume.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tim took a breath and walked out of the changing area. He heard the snickers from people around. As well they should. He was dressed like a stereotypical geek. He had a bit of a surprise under that, but this was what he knew they'd see first.

"Oh, McGeek! You've arrived!" Tony said.

Tim tried to ignore him and walked out onto the stage. He waited for the music to start. As it began, he tapped his foot and clapped in rhythm. He clapped enough that the audience started to join in...which is what he'd hoped for as the rap-esque lyrics of the verse began. He needed to be able to focus on getting them all out correctly. He intentionally kept himself absolutely still except for some arm movement. He then acted out the lyrics of the chorus.

"_Cause you don't have to make a sound  
__They got what you need  
__What you need _

_Like you say  
__Oh my!  
__Feels just like I don't try  
__Looks so good I might die  
__All I know is everybody loves me  
__Get down,  
__Swaying to my own sound  
__Flashes in my face now  
__All I know is everybody loves me  
__Everybody loves me!"_

He heard some laughter and he began to move a bit more in the second verse, keeping up the clapping. Then, it got to the part that made him the most nervous.

"_Don't need my health  
__Got my name and got my wealth I  
__Stare at the sun  
__Just for kicks all by myself I  
__Lose track of time  
__So I might be past my prime  
__But  
__I'm feeling oh so good  
__YEAH!"_

He threw off the geek glasses, pulled off the nerd pants and the jacket. Underneath, he was wearing a simple outfit. Dark jeans and a t-shirt with a normal suit jacket. He started moving freely and kept up the clapping all through the last chorus and the ending. He had talked to the tech people and with the last abrupt note, the lights went out on the stage and he bowed in silhouette only and then hurried off with the riotous applause making him blush with pleasure.

Tony was right there, of course.

"Right on, Tim!" he said and held up his hand.

Tim gave him five and grinned like an idiot.

"It was kind of fun," he admitted.

"Yea! Tim! That was so much fun to watch!" Abby said and grinned. "I thought you were really going to strip for a minute."

Tim blushed bright red.

"But then, I knew that you wouldn't do that."

"No, I wouldn't. Uh...let's just watch the rest."

Tim tried not to look at anyone else but he was pleased with his performance. It had worked as well as he'd hoped. There were ten more numbers and then Ducky came out to do his last. He had been sitting in the audience because he'd brought a date.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ducky walked out on the stage first.

"It would be remiss of me not to introduce the lovely woman who agreed to sing with me. Jordan Hampton of the MPD has graciously come with me. I will invite her out to join me."

Jordan winked at everyone backstage and then walked out.

The music started.

It was a perfect way to end the night.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are  
__Unforgettable though near or far  
__Like a song of love that clings to me  
__How the thought of you does things to me  
__Never before has someone been more_

_Unforgettable in every way  
__And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
__That's why, darling, it's incredible  
__That someone so unforgettable  
__Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

_Unforgettable in every way  
__And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
__That's why, darling, it's incredible  
__That someone so unforgettable  
__Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

Ducky was pleased with how well his voice blended with Jordan's. She had been excited at the prospect of joining him in this, especially with the song which she declared was one of her favorites. They really sang to each other, rather than to the audience. ...not that they were that serious, but it was a fun song to sing together, and that's what they did...mostly pleasantly. Then, with the applause, Ducky gestured to Jordan. She curtseyed and he bowed and then conducted her offstage. As he walked off, Vance walked back out to close the night.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Vance's enthusiasm was unfeigned. He had been surprised by how well everyone had done.

"This was a wonderful display. I would like to thank every one of the participants and invite them all out onto the stage for one last ovation."

The thirty participants shuffled out onto the stage, looking a little sheepish now that they weren't performing but were just themselves. Still, they all looked happy with the standing ovation they got.

"Now, before we close this excellent night, Agent William Duritz, for whom this night was organized, is here. He had been unaware of all the preparations and was shocked by how much work went into this. It has been filmed for his family to watch in the hospital. He would like to say a few words."

Vance gestured to William and he came out to a roar of applause, both from the audience and from the performers. Tears were in his eyes as he took the microphone.

"I don't have a lot to say," he said as the noise died down. "I just want you all to know that you're heroes. It doesn't matter what you do during the day. I don't care how heroic your job is or isn't. Tonight, you all have been my heroes. I'll always remember this night. Thank you. So much."

He handed the microphone back to Vance and began to clap his hands for the performers and the audience both.

Vance let the applause go on for a little while, but once it started to die down, he knew the night had to end.

"Thank you all for coming. Just the tickets for coming in and for dinner have raised nearly 50,000 dollars. Your generosity is to be commended. And Agent Duritz is correct. Everyone here is a hero. Good night."

There was one more round of applause and then the night was over.

And the heroes went home, took off their costumes and went to bed before heading to their jobs the next day.

Heroes, indeed.

FINIS!


End file.
